Conventional power cables typically include a conductor surrounded by one or more insulation layers and a jacket layer. Such insulation and jacket layers can provide certain desired properties to the conventional power cable such as improved electrical performance and durability. However, conductor resistance losses inherent to electric power transmission can generate heat at the conductor which must be dissipated through each of the surrounding layers. The construction of a power cable with an improved conductive jacket layer would allow for construction of a more efficient power cable for a given gauge by minimizing temperature dependent resistance losses by allowing for increased dissipation of heat from the conductor. Consequently, there is a need for an improved conductive composition for power cables that exhibits increased thermal conductance while still providing desired electrical, physical, and mechanical properties.